Fate
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: The story starts out with a dark skyed moring.......................other characters would be about everyone else except:Naraku and henchman. also i do not know what pairings are in story. new chapter up!
1. Begining and Transformation part 1

_Hey people hows it going? Well I hope you like this story and enjoy it. _

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS exceot for the ones i make up AND I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT I MAY PUT IN TO THIS STORY._

_Well with that cleared hear is the story and please R&R so I atleast know what every one thinks about this story._

CHAPTER ONE: Begining and Transformation part 1

The story starts out with a dark skyed moring. Kagome is on her way to school but is stoped by her little brother Souta. He was trying to get their fat cat Buyo from the well house. He called for her to come and help him get the cat. When she got Buyo out, she got pulled into the Bone Eaters Well by a centipede demon.

Kagome then climbed out of the well seeing a dark blue sky. She then is captured, when Kagome opens her eyes she sees a woman coming up to her. She asks "Who are ye child, and why are ye here?" asked Kadea curiously.

"My name is Kagome, and where am I?" asked Kagome.

"Ye are in Inuyasha's Forest in the village of Eden." said Kadea.

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments then said "Um..." Kadea walked up to her and looked at her. _She looks like Kikiyo but how she is not alive _thought Kadea while still looking at her. "Come ye can stay in my hut." said Kadea while telling the men to let her go from the ropes.

Kagome walked in and sat down by the fire, Kadea sat down as well and they talked to each other for a long while. Later on in the day around sun down they heard screaming and headed out side. When Kagome got outside she ran and went into the forest.

She keeps running from the demon wondering why it was chasing her. Kagome then comes accross a strange boy that is pinned to the Sacred Tree by an arrow. After a few minutes she hears the demon coming and is about to run on when she hears a voice come out of nowhere.

"Hey, get me down from here wench." shouted the boy.

Kagome stared at him like he had grown another head and didn't do anything else. "Well, hello anyone in there, great I'm stuck with a complete idiot." said Inuyasha.

Kagome came out of her stupior and glared at him and said "Excuse me, I'm not stupid you pig headed jerk." Kagome spit those words out with venom.

He looked at her then put his head down, all of a sudden he heared her move and he looked up. Kagome walked up to him and put her hand on the arrow, it suddenly disappeared and the guy climbeed down.

"Thanks I guess and now die KIKIYO." yelled Inuyasha. He was about to slice at Kagome when a spell was put on to him. Out of the blue Kagome said "Stay boy" and he sat down on his but like a dog. "What in the hell did you just do old hag." yelled Inuyasha.

"Ye have a spell on you that allows Lady Kagome to make you stay in one place." explained Kadea calmly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled now in rage.

"Shut up you annouying pig headed asshole." yelled Kagome.

He looked at her and backed away a little ways, Inuyasha was looking at her like she had flames around her body. Actually she did and she was floating up in the air and was being transformered into something. All of a sudden a bright light started to shine from Kagome.

Then a blinding light whipped all around the forest and everyone covered their eyes. When they opened them they couldn't entirely see anything. But when the light cleared away and they could see they saw...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehehehehe um... well sorry for stoping it at a cliffy but i didn't know what else to write at the moment.

well i have to get going please READ AND REVIEW i will except flames, questions, comments, and anyother review that way i can fix this chapter. till next time and i dont know when i will post another chapter.

see ya and laters byez peoplez cant wait to read a review. thats if i get any.

Electric Cat Demon aka Lee!:)


	2. Begining and Transformation part 2

Well here is the next chapter and sorry for making you all wait. I was really busy lately and needed to do somethings before I posted a new chapter. and sorry for the last chapter being so short I will try and make this one a little bit longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Then a blinding light whipped all around the forest and everyone covered their eyes. When they opened them they couldn't entirely see anything. But when the light cleared away and they could see they saw..._

Is what we all read in the last chapter now on to something new for the moment I guess.

When they could all see on the forest floor lay a lady where Kagome had use to be. Kadea walked up to the body and turned her over onto her back.

"Oh my, please help me get her back to the village she is hurt very badly." said Kadea worried.

All the men that had followed her picked up the girl and carried her to the village and took her into Kadea's hut.

Kadea entered after they had laid her down and kneeled down next to her. "What has happened to you ye child just a few minutes ago you were human now what are you?" asked Kadea.

"I am a silver inu dog demoness, my father and mother were the rulers of the Southern lands then they were killed, I was sent away and put down the Bone Eaters Well." explained the now conscious girl.

"Hmm what is ye childs name?" asked Kadea calmly.

"Kadea you know who I am." said Kagome

"Kagome, but we thought you were transported to somewhere else in place of the demon we found on the ground instead of you." said Sango excitedly.

"Ok Sango calm down before you hurt someone like last time ok." said Miroku.

"Ha ha very funny and where did you come from I thought you were with Inuyasha searching for something that you sensed near by hear earlier today." said Sango a little mad.

"Calm down Sango I didn't mean to anger you I was just saying that we don't want another insident with me or Inuyasha in bed for two whole weeks huh." said Miroku.

"Oh hehehehe um I gotta go somewhere, Kagome-chan will you come with me please?' asked Sango nervously.

"Yes I will come with you Sangovif it will get me away from this place and Mirokus peeving eyes and cursed hand." said Kagome mockingly.

The girls ran out and got away before Miroku could say anything to Kagome. "Hey why did you say that for Kagome!" shouted Miroku but Kagome and Sango couldn't hear him cause they were way long gone over in the Southwestern lands by now.

"Kagome that was fun and hilarious, Mirokus face was priceless." said Sango laughing holding her sides.

"Ya your right anyway what do you say should we start heading back." said Kagome now calmed down.

"Ok lets go and see what is going on then." said Sango giggling a little.

"Um Sango I am going somewhere really quick but Kirara can take you back ok." said Kagome.

"Ok come back soon though I am wondering where you have to go in such a hurry Kagome." said Sango a little confused.

"Nothing at all Sango just go and I will be back as soon as I can." said Kagome reasurringly.

"Ok but don't take forever someone knows it wont be long until I go crazy." said Sango sarcasticly.

"Ok, ok I will try not to be to long but I can't say when I will be back ok." said Kagome.

"Ya well get goin where you were headed and I will be on my way back to Eden." said Sango.

"All right bye." said Kagome and she ran off in to the direction of the Western lands going to see an old friend and try and find some more answers to her questions she had on her mind lately. As she was running she thought _hope he don't mind me poping in for a visit I mean its been 15 years since he last saw me like this so better go make him speakless and get this over with. _

She kept running and was half way to the Western lands when...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe hey people here is the long awaited chapter 2. sorry for taking so long i didn't really know what to write for this chapter at all. anyways here it is please r&r and i will try to add another chapter later on.

Electric Cat


	3. Meetings and old friends

Chapter 3

Last Time

She kept running and was half way to the Western lands when...

She sees her friends in the clearing she is running past and decides to stop and say hi since she hasn't seen them for 15 years.

Kagome walks over to them and says "Hey you guys long time no see, remember me at all?" Kagome asked.

They stoped singing Smack That by Akon and yelled, "OMG KAGOME ITS BEEN FOREVER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS!"they excitedly yelled at Kagome.

"Ok Ok you two don't yell again that hurt my ears."said Kagome holding her ears.

"Sorry Kagome its just that its been so long since we have seen you."apologized Karina.

"So where are you headed Kagome?"asked Sarnia.

"Well I was headed...she was cut off my some high pitched yelling coming into the clearing.

"RIN GET BACK HERE NOW YOU NO GOOD WENCH."yelled Jaken(the bully that he is)

"No Master Jaken you hurt Rin, Rin does not want to go back with you."said Rin running towards Kagome.

"Please, please pretty lady please help Rin out, Rin does not want to go with the mean Jaken."said Rin pleadingly.

"Ok Rin I will help you don't worry."said Kagome nicely like Rin was her daughter.

"You veil demons get away from Rin now or else."said Jaken holding his staff of two heads ready to battle.

"Excuse me Jaken you have no right to address me that way, now go along on your way I will personally make sure Rin is back to Sesshomaru-sama safe and sound."said Kagome in a icy voice.

"W..w..w what y..y.y you have n..no right to talk to Jaken that way you miserable demon."said Jaken scared to death.

"Yes I do I am a higher ranking demon and the heir to the Southern Lands so you better rethink your words carefully you pigheaded empty-minded demon."said Kagome threateningly.

"Wait your the heir to the southerlands? Rin thinks you are beautiful and look like Rin's Sesshomaru-sama."said Rin quietly.

"Well thank you Rin and yes I am the heir to the Southernlands."said Kagome patting Rin head lightly.

"Rin come along now we need to get back to camp."said Jaken.

"No Rin is staying with pretty lady."said Rin determinded to stay where she was.

"Fine, stay here I am not going to look after...awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"yelled Jaken.

Another demon had walked in to the clearing and had snuck up on Jaken scaring him half to death.

"Ohhh females why do they always pop up out of no where sheesh."said Jaken ticked off and walked out of the clearing slowly.

Kagome looked at the demon who had come in then back at Rin she had a sad look on her face and Kagome didn't like it at all.

Kagome kneeled down to Rins height and whispered in her ear. "Rin you want to see something funny happen to Jaken there?"asked Kagome.

Rin just nodded her head to the question. Kagome looked at the other demon that had entered and they both nodded together.

They both snuck up behind Jaken then POW!! they both drop kicked him over half of japan.(ya and he deserved it for treating Rin badly bad jaken)

"Yes we still are the best team when it comes to times like this."both Kagome and the new demon yelled happily.

"Um pretty lady Rin wants to know who the other pretty lady is."said Rin from behind Kagome.

"Rin, Karina, Sarnia this is my old and one of my closest friends her name is Lee shes a godess/silver,black,blue,and white inu youkiou/ancient demon."said Kagome explaining Lee.

"Wow Rin likes you Lee are you the missing heir to the middle kingdom?"asked Rin curiously.

"Yes Rin that would be me and thank you for asking."said Lee politely.

"Now how about what we did to Jaken wasn't that funny Rin."asked Kagome laughing.

Everyone else started laughing at what had happened to Jaken it was just to funny not to laugh about it.

They all are laughing when Rin asks Kagome, "Kagome-sama may I call you oka-san like Shippou-kun does, and when are we going to go and try to find Rin's Sesshomaru-sama."asked Rin inoccently.

"Well Rin yes we will be going here shortly to find your Sesshomaru-sama and to call me oka-san, yes you may but you also have to ask your Sesshomaru-sama to call me oka-san as well."explained Kagome to Rin.

"Yay RIn has a new oka-san and Rin and oka-san get to go look for Sesshomaru-sama!"said RIn excitedly.

"Ok, ok Rin calm down now, lets head out to find Sesshomaru-sama and hopefully not run into Jaken at all."said Kagome.

"Ah-Un down here Rin is down here."yelled Rin to the two-headed dragon.

Ah-Un came down and walked with them in trying to find Sesshomaru when all of a sudden a giant bear demon came out of no where trying to kill the group.

Kagome told Rin to get on Ah-Un and she told the dragon to take Rin to a safe distance away from the battle.

The bear demon went to swip at Kagome but she dogded it and killed the bear demon with one swip of her bleeding claw.

"Well now that is taken care of lets get going."said Kagome like nothing had happened at all.

Ah-Un came back over with Rin, Rin got off and ran over to Kagome and Lee to ask what had happened.

"Oka-san Rin wants to know what happened after Rin and Ah-Un left the group?"asked Rin curiously.

"Well your oka-san got rid of the giant bear demon so everyone could be safe."explained Karina.

"Well lets go, Rin would you like to ride on my bike while we look for your Sesshomaru-sama?"asked Kagome.

"Rin would love to ride on oka-sans back."said Rin happily.

"Jump on."said Kagome and they all took off running looking for any sign of Sesshomaru at all in the areas near by.

Mean while with Jaken and Sesshomaru

"Master Sesshonaru please understand I was simply trying to get when she ran in to three demons I tryed to get her to come with me but she wouldn't, then I turned around getting ready to use my staff when a fourth one came in to the clearing and scared me half to death I thought that the demon was going to kill me, and then the fourth one that had come in and the other one the rin was near came and snuck up behind me and kicked me across half of japan and thats how you found me in the tree while you walked on by looking for me, rin, and ah-un."explained Jaken in one whole breath.

_Well well seems Rin found herself some new friends I will have to see who these four demons are then wont I _thought Sesshomaru to himself and chuckled at the part about Jaken getting kicked across half of japan.

"This Sesshomaru will go get Rin, Jaken go to the castle and get my things set up." commanded Sesshomaru to Jaken.

"Yes, yes Master Sesshomaru right away."said Jaken as he scurried off to the Western Castle.

Laughing to himself Sesshomaru took off in the direction he could smell Rins scent going.

Kagome and the others were running when all of a sudden Kagome stoped and put Rin down, there was a very powerful demonic aura coming their way.

Rin hid behind Kagome waiting for whatever was coming at them and out of the tree line came Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin missed you."said Rin running over to Sesshomaru and grabbed a hold of his leg.

"This Sesshomaru was looking for you since Jaken said you wouldn't go anywhere with him."said Sesshomaru blankly expressionless.

"Rin didn't want to go with Jaken cause he was mean to Rin and hurt Rin."explained Rin to Sesshomaru.

"Yes that did happen but he deserved it for not being nice to Rin."said Kagome.

"Wait a minute Kagome is that actually you that this Sesshomaru is talking to you."said Sesshomaru confused and curious at the same time.

"Yes you blank minded of a nit wit idiot."said Kagome laughing at his expression.

"This Sesshomaru is not a blank minded of a nit wit idiot like you are."sheathed Sesshomaru.

"Oh cool your biscuits Fluffy-sama and get over its been a while since we've seen each other."said Lee laughing.

"This Sesshomaru is not a Fluffy-sama nor will this Sesshomaru ever be a Fluffy-sama."said Sesshomaru pisssed off.

"Ya ya whatever you say oh great god of whatever you are god of."said Lee still laughing at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to stop laughing at this sesshomaru or else."said Sesshomaru even more pissed off than before.

"Whatever Sesshomaru-sama cool your jets and calm down sheesh I can't even have any fun with you or your pervert of a brother around."said Lee peeved at Sesshomaru.

"Ok everyone enough and Lee, Karina, and Sarnia its time to go see you later Rin bye."yelled Kagome as they all started to run in the other direction to get back on track to where they were going.

"Rin hopes we see them again don't you as well Sesshomaru-sama?"asked Rin after the four girls had left.

"Un"is all Sesshomaru said and started walking in the direction of his castle.

Keeping up with him Rin was skipping along side Sesshomaru until Ah-Un came back and Rin got on to the two-headed dragons back.

"So Lee who is this other brother that you were talking about cause I sure as hell know it is not Inuyasha at all."asked Kagome curiously.

"Well you will have to meet him before I tell you anything about him at all besides him being the biggest jerk, asswhole, of a bastard pervert, other than that hes just fine once you get to know him."explained Lee a little upset.

"Ok whatever you say sis but other than that have you found who you are looking for yet at all?"asked Kagome.

"Ya we're headed right to where they live you dork."said Lee.

"Wait you mean the Western Lands Castle is where the people you are looking for live?"asked Kagome confused about what Lee had told her.

"Yes but it is a certain someone that I haven't seen in a while and if the person finds out that I am around again they will stop at nothing until at the least that they get to say hi to me and talk to me as well and catch up on old times."explained Lee not telling them who exactly the person was right off hand.

"Well who is this they or person you are talking about?"asked Sarnia.

"You will find out soon enough once we get to the castle but we got to get there before Fluffy-maru-sama gets there ok."said Lee snickering to herself.

"Alrighty then lets go and thanks for the nickname for Sesshomaru I know he will be really pissed off if I call him Fluffy-maru-sama."said Kagome laughing.

"Ya I just ain't gonna be in the area when you do say it to the guy I mean he has one bad temper on him thats for sure."said Karina worriedly.

"Don't worry Karina I will be right behind you when Kagome-chan says it I ain't gonna get caught up in that either."said Sarina scared.

"Ok, ok I get the point I'll only say it when you all are not around I promise."said Kagome tired from talking about calling Sesshomaru names.

"Well I know what nickname I'm calling a certain someone when we get there thats for sure."said Lee and the girls looked at her like she was crazy and went back to looking ahead of theirselves.

"Well we're here and we made it before Sesshomaru did now what do we do?"asked Karina bored out of her mind.

"Well I am hiding and I will be right back I'm not here you three ok."whispered Lee.

"Ok."said the girls in unision.

"Well hello ladies what is it that brings you to the Western Lands?"asked a handsome man standing on the other side of the gates.

"We are here to see Sesshomaru-sama if that is alright with you Seno-chan."said Lee from behind the others and Seno didn't reconize the voice at all.

'Who are you and how do you know this Seno?"asked Seno a little confused still.

"Well you don't remember me and I thought you were one of my closest friends oh well I guess I'll just leave."said Lee sarcasticly.

"Ok who is that I want to know now or else no one comes in."said Seno mad at the unknown person.

Lee stepped out from behind the other girls and Seno's mouth dropped down to the ground.

They all were laughing at Seno when Rin ran up to them and hugged Lee's leg not letting it go at all.

"Hi Rin how are you?"asked Lee laughing at Seno still.

"Rin thinks that uncle Seno should close his mouth or a fly youkiou will go in to his mouth and down his throat and choke him to death."said Rin laughing as her uncle Seno dropped down to the ground completely.

"Rin that is enough now go inside and go play in the gardens Suki will be waiting for you in the gardens."said Sesshomaru blankly.

"Ok Rin will go now by everyone and uncle Seno keep your mouth closed unless you want a fly in your mouth."said Rin laughing lightly as she ran to the gardens.

"Wow, I didn't know that Seno was Rin's uncle."said Lee suprised.

"Yes Seno is Rin's uncle and this Sesshomaru is like a father to Rin as she says."said Sesshomaru blankly again.

"Ok well we need to get going so um bye and later fluffy-maru-sama."said Kagome while pulling Karina with her.

"Yep bye and see you later Sesshomaru-sama and fluffball-sama."said Lee and she pulled Sarnia with her to catch up with Kagome and Karina.

"Oh women why can't they just let somethings go and quit calling me names."said Seno upset and irritated.

"Well I hope you have fun with that and don't lose anymore brain cells like last time little brother."said Sesshomaru blankly as he walked through the gates to his home not waiting for a response from his brother at all.

"Hey there was no need for that, god sometimes I wish I was never related to him at times."said Seno irritated and started walking back up to the castle and going to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION READERS!

Hey all I know I haven't updated in a long time and that I keep posting new stories and not working on my older ones so here is the big update!

I'M RE-WRITING MY OLD STORIES AND WILL BE POSTING THE RE-WRITTEN ONES AS SOON AS I CAN.

I can't say when they will be posted because I have a part time job now which takes up half of my time now. But I will try to get everything posted in due time. And I'll even possibly include an extra chapter with each story.

JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL THE UPDATE THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH ME NOT POSTING STUFF AS FAST AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED.

Well I have to go for now hope to hear from you all soon.

Ja Ne

~Moon-Goddess-Lee


End file.
